


Seven Years

by writemydreams



Series: JayDick Week 2017 [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, JayDick Week, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 18:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12989754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writemydreams/pseuds/writemydreams
Summary: After a new magic user turns Bruce back into his seven-year-old self, Alfred calls Dick and Jason to the manor. Jason is none too pleased about having to leave his bed and go back to the manor.





	Seven Years

**Author's Note:**

> Day 01: De-aging
> 
> I could easily have made this into a multi-chapter with all the ideas I had. I've got too many projects to take care of though so you'll have to use your imagination.

Dick closed the window behind him. “Jay?” He called. “You home yet?”

Silence. Jason must be out patrolling still. That or he’d stopped to have a milkshake with Tim or Barbara. The girls had been the first to start up that tradition. It’d quickly spread over to the boys. Dick smiled fondly as he recalled the four of them at Big Belly Burger with their shakes, fries, and burgers. The staff had practically swooned at having them there.

Maybe Jason would be back by the time Dick got out of the shower. Or before. Ideally, Jason would join him for a post-patrol shower. Both of them could wind down after a long night’s work before relaxing in bed together. He set his escrima sticks aside then stripped out of his sodden suit. Diving into Gotham Harbor wasn’t how he’d intended to conclude the night’s patrol. At least he didn’t smell too terrible. Nothing could compare to dealing with Killer Croc down in the sewers. It always took _forever_ to get the smell out of his suit and hair. 

Dick left his boots and suit in a heap beneath the window. He entered the bathroom, turning on the water. Once it was warm enough he stepped into the bathtub. Dick closed his eyes and tipped his head back into the spray. Hot showers or baths after patrol were heavenly. Dick grabbed the shampoo and began the arduous task of scrubbing the harbor smell out of his hair. 

“Dick?” He heard his name over the shower. 

Dick shut off the water. “I’m in the bathroom!” He shouted. “I’m taking a shower if you want to come and join me.” He loved showering with Jason. It didn’t always have to be sexual. Sometimes the simple intimacy of washing Jason’s hair or running soapy hands down his body was all he needed. Then they’d stand under the spray, holding each other as they exchanged kisses. 

“For the thousandth time, put your suit in the laundry room! Quit leaving it under the window like a barbarian,” Jason complained. He entered the bathroom barefoot, sans helmet and jacket.

Dick stepped out onto the bathmat. “I know, I know. I’ll take care of it once we’ve cleaned ourselves up.” He pressed up against his lover’s armored chest to kiss him. Further complaints about his slovenly behavior were delayed by the kiss. Together they got Jason out of his uniform in record time. Dick took his hands and walked backwards into the bathtub. He didn’t turn on the water just yet, wanting to hear how Jason’s night had gone. They’d been at opposite ends of the city tonight. “So how was patrol for you?”

“Good. Busted a heroin trafficking ring, beat up three would-be rapists, and got to see a purse snatcher’s victim kick him in the balls then pummel him with her pink Prada purse until he begged her to turn him over to the cops. I’d have asked her out if I didn’t already have a gorgeous boyfriend.” Jason smirked and playfully groped Dick’s ass.

“She sounds quite impressive. Should I feel threatened?” Dick teased. He was grateful that Jason had merely beaten the attempted rapists rather than shot them. No one hated sexual predators more than Jason did. 

Jason drew him back into a kiss. “Never. I’d choose you any day, Bluebird. Even if you leave your suits and dirty clothes on the floor and clutter my kitchen with dishes.”

“Our kitchen,” Dick corrected. He claimed another kiss and turned on the water. 

“What happened to you anyway? Had a slow night so decided to go for a swim?” Jason skimmed his hands over Dick’s body to check for injuries.

Dick shook his head. “Penguin threw one of those irritating penguin shaped bombs at me. I dove off the pier to avoid it then swam around to the other side and yanked him into the water. Funny thing: he’s the only penguin who can’t swim as well as the other birds can!” He giggled at his joke, grinning up at Jason. The impromptu swim had been worth it to watch Penguin sputtering and flailing in the water as he shrieked for his men to come and save him.

Jason snorted. “That would be a sight to see. He didn’t hurt you, did he? I didn’t feel or see any injuries on you just now.” 

“Penguin didn’t hurt me. I’m fine, Jay. I feel even better now that you’re here. Now close your eyes so I can wash your hair.” 

Jason obediently closed his eyes.

 

The couple had just gotten cozy in bed when Dick’s phone rang. “Ignore it,” Jason griped into the back of his neck. “Tell Bruce he can go hug a cactus if he wants us to do anything else now.” 

Dick groped for his phone. “It could be an emergency.” Especially since Alfred was calling. He answered the phone. “Hey, Alfred. Is everything okay?” He couldn’t keep the worry out of his voice. 

“Master Bruce and Master Damian have just returned home. Master Bruce has been the unfortunate victim of a spell,” Alfred explained. “He has reverted to his seven-year-old self. He has no memory of the past two decades of his life, the family he’s built for himself, or his nightlife. He doesn’t know who Master Damian is or what he was doing wearing a, and I quote, ‘giant bat costume.’ Will you come to the manor with Master Jason? I’d like him to be surrounded by family throughout the duration of the spell.” 

Dick rolled out of bed and yanked on a pair of sweatpants. “Of course we’ll come over. How’s he doing right now? Is he hurt? S-Crap,” he censored himself. “What have you told him about his parents? About Damian and the rest of us?” He gestured to Jason to get up and put on some clothes. “Who cast the spell on him? One of the regulars or someone new?”

“He is unharmed,” Alfred replied. “I… didn’t have the heart to tell him the truth. I told him his parents are on an important business trip. Master Damian informed him that he has been de-aged and that they are father and son.” Alfred let out a sigh. “Master Damian said it was a young woman in a silver dress with long, blonde hair. Whoever she is, she hasn’t been at large in Gotham until now. Damian is searching the databases for an identity. If the spell doesn’t wear off on its own, we may need to contact Miss Zatanna.” 

Jason glanced up from dressing in jeans and a T-shirt. “What’s wrong with the old man? He fall and hit his head or something?” He cast the bed a brief, longing look before crossing over to Dick.

“Bruce was struck with a de-aging spell,” Dick explained. “We’ll be on our way in a couple minutes. Where’s Bruce right now? Is he still awake?”

“Master Bruce is playing tug of war with Titus in the living room. He’s quite fond of him already. Given the lateness of the hour, I will send him to bed soon. He might be asleep by the time you arrive. I’ll have tea prepared for you both. I do appreciate you coming on such short notice.”

Did Alfred seriously think they wouldn’t come out to support Bruce when he clearly needed them? “Of course, Alfred. We’ll be there soon. Bye.” Dick hung up. This was going to be strange. Bruce wouldn’t know who any of them were. Maybe it could wind up being a blessing in disguise. Jason _loved_ children. He was great with them! Lian especially. She adored her Uncle Jay. Sweet, young Bruce could be the key to mending their damaged relationship. 

*

Alfred greeted them at the door. “A pleasure to see you as always, Master Jason.” He smiled warmly at Jason. “I only wish you would come to the manor more often.”

Jason shifted next to him. His discomfort at being in the manor showed in his posture. The hard line of his spine, hands thrust into his jacket pockets. “It’s nice to see you too, Alfred.” 

“Is Bruce still with Titus?”

“No, he said he was feeling tired. He’s in his childhood bedroom right now. Titus has gone down into the Cave to keep Master Damian company. Will one of you please go and speak with him? He won’t express it, but he is very upset that his father no longer knows him.”

Jason quickly volunteered. “I’ll hang out with the demon spawn. You can chat with baby Bruce.” He nodded to Alfred then left Dick alone with him.

Clearly, this wouldn’t be as easy as Dick had hoped. “I’ll make sure he talks to Bruce tomorrow. Promise. Now why don’t you go and get some sleep? It’s late. So late it’s early now. If Bruce is still awake, I’ll talk to him. Read him a bedtime story if he wants.” He was eager to see how cute and happy a seven-year-old Bruce would be. 

Alfred hesitated. At last, he nodded. “Very well. Please don’t hesitate to disturb me should you or Master Bruce require anything.”

“I promise. Good night, Alfred.” Dick headed up the stairs to Bruce’s childhood bedroom. It was right next door to Dick’s old room. He found his adoptive father sitting in bed. Dick’s heart melted at the sight of adorable, child Bruce with his galaxy print pajamas, fluffy hair, and big eyes. “Hi. Can I come inside?”

Bruce gave him a curious look. “Sure. Who are you? Are you a superhero like Robin? I mean Damian. I can’t believe adult me is a daddy!”

“I am.” Dick sat down on the edge of Bruce’s bed. “My hero name is Nightwing. Right now, I’m just Dick. Dick Grayson.” It hurt to see how sweet and innocent this Bruce was. There was no trace of heartache or suffering on that youthful face. In only a year, everything would change for Bruce. His parents’ death would send him down the path of vigilante justice. Bruce’s chance for a normal childhood died with his parents. 

Bruce looked up at him. He was so trusting. Martha and Thomas had showered their boy with love and comfort. “Damian says I’m a superhero too. When I’m big and tall that is.”

Dick nodded. “You are. You’re Batman, Bruce. You’re the best hero of them all.”

Bruce wrinkled his nose. “I don’t like bats! Or their creepy caves. Why would I pick that name?” He clutched his quilt, clearly haunted by his fall into the cave.

“I know,” Dick said. “A bat flew into your home one night and inspired you. You used that bat and your fear of them to create Batman. You’re so brave, Bruce. You turned your own fear into an icon to scare off the bad guys.” Dick watched Bruce yawn. “Guess I should let you get some sleep now. All that magic must’ve worn you out.” 

Bruce considered his words. “I guess that makes sense. Where’s Alfred?”

“Alfred went to bed. Do you need me to get you anything?”

Bruce fidgeted. “Well… I’d like a bedtime story. I like reading before bedtime.” His expression brightened. “Do I read to you like Mommy and Daddy do for me? I hope I do. Am I a good daddy to you and Damian?” He yawned again despite the sudden excitement about parenthood. 

Dick smile fondly as he recalled the nights Bruce sat at his bedside. He would read to him or tell stories until Dick was able to sleep. “You do. You haven’t read to me in a while, but I know you read to Damian sometimes.” He laid his hand on Bruce’s small shoulder. “You’re a great father.” He sensed a presence behind him and looked over his shoulder. Jason stood in the doorway. He maintained his neutral expression, but the tension in his body made his unease all too clear. “Hey, Jay. Bruce, this is your second son. His name is Jason Todd. Jay, come over here and talk to Bruce.” He held his hand out to his boyfriend in invitation. 

Jason slowly approached the bed. “I can’t believe how tiny you were. Are.”

Bruce pouted. “I’m not tiny! You’re just tall. Really tall.” His head tipped back, eyes growing wide as he took in Jason’s muscular frame. “Wow. Are you a superhero too?”

“Don’t know how heroic I am,” Jason shrugged, “but yeah. I am. It’s way past your bedtime though. Even superheroes have one so it’s time for you to sleep.” 

Dick chuckled when Bruce’s pout returned. “He wants us to read to him first. What book do you want to read?”

_“Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland_ was his favorite when he was young,” Jason replied before Bruce could. “He told me once how his mother would always read it to him.” 

Dick suppressed a grimace. Jervis Tetch had forever soured that particular story for him. Jason had always been able to overcome that association so Dick was more than happy to turn reading duty over to him. “Jay has a great voice.” He located the book on Bruce’s bookshelf, wondering if Alfred had known to put it out. Dick handed the book to Jason and pulled up a chair.

Jason sat down at the foot of Bruce’s bed. He opened the book to the poem before the first chapter. “All in the golden afternoon // Full leisurely we glide…”

* * *

Jason looked up to find Bruce and Dick fast asleep. Dick’s head was pillowed on his arms while Bruce had snuggled into his feather pillows. Jason closed the book, setting it down on the nightstand. It was surreal to see Bruce as a small, innocent child. He was free of the emotional and physical scars that defined him. Jason struggled to see this Bruce as the same one who hadn’t bothered to get revenge or justice after the brutal murder of his fifteen-year-old son. Sure, Bruce made a cute kid, but it wouldn’t get rid of Jason’s pain. Adult Bruce would have to continue taking steps to mend their relationship. 

He didn’t want to think about Bruce anymore. He wanted to go to sleep. “Dick,” Jason nudged his exhausted boyfriend. “Come to bed.” 

Dick blinked up at him. “Huh?” His eyes started to close again. Jason placed his hands under his arms and tugged him up to his feet. Dick squeaked in surprise. “Jay!”

“Bed,” Jason instructed. He pushed him towards the door. Jason checked on Bruce to see if the little commotion had woken him. It hadn’t – Bruce was still asleep. Jason went over to the bed to arrange the covers, wanting Bruce to stay warm. He vacated the room and found Dick waiting for him in the hallway. “Need me to read to you again?” He teased. Jason took his hand and headed towards Dick’s old bedroom. He felt too uncomfortable in his childhood bedroom, preferring to avoid it entirely.

Dick rolled his eyes. “I told you I liked your voice. It’s relaxing.” He pulled back the sheets and climbed into bed.

Jason joined him, pulling Dick close. “…So how long do you think you’ll be wearing the Batsuit?” Would Bruce even remember being de-aged once he was back to his normal self? Jason had no experience with this particular process. He preferred to keep it that way. 

Dick snuggled up to him. “I’m not sure. Magic is so unpredictable. If he’s still a kid when we wake up, I’ll see if I can get a hold of John Constantine. He’ll be able to reverse the spell. I think.”

Jason slung his arm over Dick’s waist. “Okay. He should be delighted to help out Bruce.” He closed his eyes, listening to Dick’s agreeing hum. For all of their sakes, he hoped the spell would wear off on its own. Gotham couldn’t afford to be down a Batman again.


End file.
